megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll.EXE
Roll.EXE is the NetNavi (short for Inter''net Navi''gator) operated by Mayl Sakurai. She is a prominent character appearing throughout the MegaMan Battle Network series games, manga, and anime. Biography Roll is a kind-hearted Navi with healing powers. She is hip and cool, with the heart of a champion NetBattler. Just as Mayl resists Dex's affections, Roll resists GutsMan's attempts to ask her out and has eyes on MegaMan. She is close and has a crush with MegaMan, and the two of them are not quite as shy (or in Lan's case oblivious) about their relationship as their operators are. Relationships *'Mayl Sakurai' - Roll's operator and friend. They have a close friendship and are always there when one another need each other. *'MegaMan.EXE' - In the games, MegaMan cares for Roll deeply. They always try to be there for each other. In the anime, he is always trying to look out for Roll so she does not get hurt, but she sometimes takes his caring behavior the wrong way, as if he is saying she can't do anything. Whatever difficulties may come, they normally end up working together afterwards. It is implied she has a crush on him and he also seems to like her in return. *'GutsMan.EXE' - GutsMan has a crush on Roll, just as Dex has a crush on Mayl. He is very envious of MegaMan's close relationship with Roll. Whatever may come, Roll and GutsMan are good friends and GutsMan will always be there to protect her. Game History In the Battle Network series, Roll is a supporting character to the MegaMan. Roll rarely fights, but often talks to MegaMan, offering many pointers and helpful suggestions. Roll is an assistant to MegaMan whenever he needs it and is always there to support him no matter what the consequences. She is the only Navi whose chips appeared in all six games. In five of those games, the chips were almost always given to Lan by Mayl at different points in the story. She has always had three chips, whereas in the third game, all other Navis had a V4 and V5 chip. In the fourth game, Roll is a boss character that is randomly encountered in the second tournament. After her defeat, she gives MegaMan a new Soul Unison. The only game where her chips aren't listed with "V2" and "V3" is Battle Network 5, where she has "SP" and "DS" chips. She regained the V2 and 3 chips in the 6th game, where EX and SP chips were used. MegaMan Battle Network In the original MegaMan Battle Network, Roll primarily plays the role of MegaMan's friend. However, during the bus hijacking incident, MegaMan must rescue Roll from ColorMan, who was on the runaway bus Mayl was trapped in. Roll also assists MegaMan with the infiltration of the WWW (World Three) hideout. In the remake, Roll is kidnapped by ClockMan, a NetNavi from the future who likes to collect beautiful women from different time periods. MegaMan Battle Network 2 In MegaMan Battle Network 2, Roll is rarely involved in the story until the world environmental system crisis, when Roll is trapped due to FreezeMan's ice and needs to be rescued by MegaMan. There is also a copy of herself created by Gospel, but the real Roll defeats this copy. MegaMan Battle Network 3 In MegaMan Battle Network 3, Mayl enters Roll into the N1 Grand Prix, but Roll loses during the preliminary battles. Roll doesn't do much else in this game, although a band of thug Navis try to trick Lan and MegaMan by sending a fake distress mail from Roll. MegaMan Battle Network 4 In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Roll finds herself in distress, this time being kidnapped by ShadeMan. MegaMan tracks them down to the radio tower and saves her. Later on, Roll surprisingly turned up as a competitor against MegaMan in the Eagle Tournament. Before they battle, however, Roll is kidnapped by a stalker Navi who is in love with her. After being rescued by MegaMan, she makes MegaMan try to capture her in a game of tag to prove she's not entirely helpless. Afterwards, the two battle, but Roll loses to MegaMan. MegaMan Battle Network 5 and 6 In both MegaMan Battle Network 5 and MegaMan Battle Network 6, Roll hardly has any involvement, as in the former game Mayl loses her when her PET is stolen by Nebula, and in the latter game, Lan moves away. In the ending of MegaMan Battle Network 6, it is revealed Roll's NetOp, Mayl, marries Lan. Other appearances Roll also has a number of appearances in other side-games, and is playable in both MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge and Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation. In MegaMan Network Transmission, Roll only appears a couple of times to offer MegaMan advice. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime series, Roll is a fellow NetNavi working with MegaMan to help stop the WWW (World Three) from their disastrous plans. Roll's operator is Mayl Sakurai, a friend of Lan Hikari, the operator of MegaMan. Roll has many attacks such as her Roll Blaster, that she used in Episode 8: Hot Tempers, against Torchman or her Roll Control which she used against Wackoman in the episode Wacky Maddness & Blazing Battles!. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In Axess, Episode 4: Soul Unison!, Roll was up against FlashMan, who was causing blackouts all over ACDC. MegaMan attacks him, but Roll accidentally hits MegaMan with her Aqua Tower, almost deleting him. Lan takes MegaMan to Scilab where Yuichiro begins the repair process. Angry at herself, Roll goes back to fight FlashMan. Roll holds him off as much as possible while MegaMan is repaired. FlashMan admits to being amused by her, but easily defeats her. Just as she is about to be deleted, MegaMan arrives and a Soul Unison is activated. Using Roll Soul, FlashMan is defeated. Rockman EXE Beast and Beast+ In Beast, she is shown taking care of Trill with MegaMan. She continues to make appearances in Beast+. It could be possible that after the series ends she lives out the rest of her life with Mayl, Lan, and MegaMan. Abilities Roll has quite a few abilities at her disposal that make her a formidable foe(and a useful ally). *'Air Shoes:' Roll walks around on her feet in the Cyberworld, but in battle, she floats. Her stance was originally leaning forward, but later games (MMBN4 and on) Showed her in a more upright position, leaning forward to use her next attack. *'Roll Flash' (ロールフラッシュ Rooru Furasshu): Roll's most commonly used attack, applied to her chips as well. She will zoom in front of the targeted enemy and attack the foe with her head-attachments. In MMBN1-2, she 'stabbed' the enemy, while in later games, she swings her antenna like blades. Roll's Chip also lets the user regain some HP. *'Roll Arrow:' Roll's long range attack, used in MMBN4, and copied by MegaMan in Roll Soul. She will create a bow, and fire an arrow with a heart motif. This arrow, while slow (compared to other attacks) and not very powerful, has the ability to also damage enemy battle chips. *'Roll Dance:' Roll will perform a spin, turning her body into shining dust, then teleporting to different locations. She becomes immune to attacks while performing her dance, allowing her to block enemy attacks with this skill. *'Roll Charm:' An advanced form of the Roll Dance. This dance allows her to summon viruses, casting a spell on the viruses that tricks them into feeling affection for Roll so that they will protect her and fight for her. She can perform this dance more than once, allowing her to summon multiple viruses to overwhelm the opponent. Defeating Roll will also delete any remaining viruses in the battle. *'Heart Slash/Roll Blast' (anime only): Roll blows a kiss, which becomes a huge shockwave. This is especially useful against a group of enemies. Obtainable Battle Chips MegaMan Battle Network MegaMan Battle Network 4 Roll Arrow Roll Arrow 2 Roll Arrow 3 After defeating Roll in Eagle tourement,you can hunt her on the corner of the largest rectangle in TownArea3 MegaMan Battle Network 5 Roll 20x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) Roll SP (40+10x# of Holy Panels)x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) Roll DS (40+10x# of Holes)x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) MegaMan Battle Network 6 Roll 1 Damage: 20x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) Obtained: Gift from Mayl via e-mail in Lan HP. Roll 2 Damage: 40x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) Obtained: Gift from Mayl via e-mail in LanHP (during CircusMan senerio.) Roll 3 Damage: 60x3 (Recover 1/2 damage) Obtained: Gift from Mayl by hand in Lan's house when you are about to face Falzar / Gregar. Gallery normal_roll4.jpg normal_roll1.jpg RollEXE.jpg Trivia *Roll's name is a play on the "Rock and Roll" genre of music. *Roll is the only female Navi to change outfits in the anime. *In MMBN6, Roll's chip can be charged in Beast Out to perform Beast Out's special attack, despite the fact it's a Mega Chip and it dims the screen. *Mega Man Star Force 2 revealed in Lan's diaries (obtained through side quests) that Roll and MegaMan have their own child, MegaMan Junior, who is the Navi of Lan's son, Patch. *She was programmed and created November 23rd to make an unusual but strong female Navi. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 4 bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:Female NetNavis